


Extended Fam

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Companions, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: In which the Thirteenth Doctor creates a chat room for herself and her fam just in case they get split up, but things get a little complicated when some of her past regenerations and companions also get added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which UnluckiestFridays attempts to be funny, once again :)

_CustardCreams has added SpaceBuns, Raze, and BusDriverLad._

_Raze_ : Uh, Doctor?

 _CustardCreams_ : Yeah?

 _Raze_ : What is this?

 _CustardCreams_ : It's a groupchat! You have those in 2019, don't you? Pretty sure you do. At least as far as I can remember.

 _SpaceBuns_ : We do have them in our time, but why have you made one for us?

 _BusDriverLad_ : What is this?

 _CustardCreams_ : Ugh, it's a groupchat, Graham, keep up! And I created it just in case we ever get split up. It'll be easier for us to contact each other.

 _Raze_ : Why can't we just call each other? 

 _CustardCreams_ : ... Don't ruin the fun, Ryan. 

 _Raze_ : Sorry. I think it's a good idea.

 _CustardCreams_ : See! That's the spirit, Ryan!

 _Eyebrows_ : It's a stupid idea.

 _PondLife_ : I agree. I'm surprised you didn't think of this when we were travelling. Then again, I suppose whatever this is, it's making up for it. 

 _Raze_ : I'm confused. Who are they, Doctor?

 _Eyebrows_ : Which Doctor?

 _SpikeyHair_ : Which Doctor?

 _TheEars_ : Which Doctor?

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Which Doctor?

 _CustardCream_ : Um...

 _HelloSweetie_ : The mind races, does it not?

 _CustardCreams_ : Sgeovroevreoe 

 _BusDriverLad_ : You alright, there, Doc? 

 _SpaceBuns_ : Anyone know why the Doctor just faceplanted the floor of the console room?

 _SpaceBuns_ : Oh, who are all these people?

 _Eyebrows_ : I'm the Doctor.

 _SpikeyHair_ : So am I.

 _TheEars_ : And me.

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : And me!

 _PondLife_ : I'm their mother-in-law.

 _ItsTheRoman_ : Father-in-law here. 

 _HelloSweetie_ : And I'm the wife.

 _BusDriverLad_ : Anyone else feel a headache coming on? 

 _Raze_ : No way...

 _SpaceBuns_ : Wait, how can you all be the Doctor? 

 _Eyebrows_ : Magic.

 _SpaceBuns_ : But...

 _SpaceBuns_ : Nevermind.

 _EarthGirl_ : Oi, spaceman! What is this?! 

 _SpikeyHair_ : Do you have to be so loud, Donna?

 _EarthGirl_ : You can't even hear me.

 _SpikeyHair_ : I'm in the room next to you. I can hear you talking to yourself.

 _EarthGirl_ : Oh. Still, what is his? Why have you made a groupchat? And who are all these people?

 _SpikeyHair_ : I didn't make the groupchat. My future self did as far as I'm aware. And these people are respectively my future regenerations and one of my past ones. Plus there's some of my future companions. Oh, and River Song is here. 

 _EarthGirl_ : The woman from that library?

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Spoilers!!!/@&×;× Spioilers!!!!! 

 _EarthGirl_ : Who are you? 

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : I'm the Doctor that comes after sandshoes. Nice to see you again, Donna.

 _SpikeyHair_ : They are NOT sandshoes! How many times do I have to tell you?!!

 _EarthGirl_ : Yeah, they are, mate.

 _SpikeyHair_ : Alright, whose side are you on??

 _SecretBadass_ : Sir? What is this??

 _Eyebrows_ : Oh, great. You're here, too. 

 _SecretBadass_ : Yes, I am. You're not getting rid of me that easily. So? What is this?

 _Eyebrows_ : How many times are we going to have this conversation. Why can no one just read up? It's a groupchat, Nardole. Created by my future self.

 _SecretBadass_ : Oh. Well why did he add us to it? 

 _Eyebrows_ : She. And I'm not sure. As far as I'm concerned, we weren't supposed to be added.

 _SecretBadass_ : She? You finally got the upgrade then? Missy will be very pleased.

 _Eyebrows_ : I'm sure she will, but you won't mention it to her. Don't want her getting ideas. 

 _CustardCreams_ : Is that it, then? Is everyone here? No one else want to just pop up out of nowhere and INVADE OUR GROUPCHAT?!

 _DoctorSmithJones_ : Is now a bad time to say hello? 

 _MickeyMouse_ : I'm getting the feeling it is.

 _SpaceGranddaughter_ : I'm getting that vibe, too, yeah. 

 _BadWolf_ : Hello...

 _51stCenturyGuy_ : Now this is my kind of party ;)

 _Raze_ : Why is the Doctor screaming?

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Eyebrows_ : So.

 _TheEars_ : So..

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : So...

 _SpikeyHair_ : So....

 _CustardCreams_ : So.....

 _HelloSweetie_ : Will you lot stop? 

 _Eyebrows_ : Sorry.

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Sorry, honey.

 _CustardCreams_ : Yeah, sorry :(

 _SpikeyHair_ : Sorry, River.

 _TheEars_ : Did I miss something? 

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : It'll all start to make sense in a few years.

 _CustardCreams_ : Do any of you actually remember being in this groupchat at all? Cause I certainly don't remember this.

 _Eyebrows_ : No. If I did I would stop myself from ever making it in the first place.

 _SpikeyHair_ : Yeah, I don't remember this. 

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Me neither. 

 _PondLife_ : Doctor!

 _CustardCreams_ : Yeah?

 _SpikeyHair_ : Me? 

 _TheEars_ : Yes? 

 _Eyebrows_ : She means the chin, idiots.

 _CustardCreams_ : oh. :(

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Yes, Pond? 

 _PondLife_ : Rory and I are in trouble.

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : I told you not to wander off, Ponds! You never listen! When will I get a companion that listens?! >:(

 _PondLife_ : Oi! Come and get us and stop whining!

 _BowtiesAreCool_ : Fine! But only because it'll technically be all my fault if you get hurt -_-

 _PondLife_ : Good, thank you :)

 _CustardCreams_ : Told you this groupchat was a good idea. 

 _Raze_ : Suppose you're right. Don't get too full of yourself though, this is the only time I'll admit that.

 _CustardCreams_ : :(

 _SpaceGranddaughter_ : Doctor, where are you? 

 _CustardCreams_ : Console room.

 _SpikeyHair_ : Yeah, same here.

 _TheEars_ : Me too.

 _Eyebrows_ : She means me! Why would she be talking to you?!?!

 _CustardCreams_ : Because we're you and we have the same name? 

 _Eyebrows_ : What was it you wanted, Bill?

 _SpaceGranddaughter_ : I just wanted to know if we were still on for that tutoring session.

 _Eyebrows_ : Of course. Why wouldn't we be? 

 _SpaceGraddaughter_ : Nardole said you weren't. Something about Missy.

 _Eyebrows_ : Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying. Probably got a screw loose or something.

 _SpaceGranddaughter_ : Okay...

_CustardCreams had changed Eyebrows's name to SpaceGranddad._

_SpaceGranddad_ : What are you doing?

 _CustardCreams_ : I thought you should match with our space granddaughter.

 _SpaceGranddad_ : Did we regenerate into a child again?

 _CustardCreams_ : Yep! And I'm proud of it!

 _BusDriverLad_ : She really is. Honestly.

 _SpaceGranddad_ : Whatever.

 _CustardCreams_ : Remind me why we were so grumpy. And old.

 _51stCenturyGuy_ : You wanted to look your age.

 _SpaceGranddad_ : That was not it! 

 _CustardCreams_ : I think you hit a nerve, Jack ;)

 _51stCenturyGuy_ : When don't I? (; 

 _CustardCreams_ : Gasp. So inappropriate.

 _SpikeyHair_ : Okay, no, stop! That's enough of that, thank you!

 _Raze_ : Yeah, really. Please stop, or I think I might cry.

 _51stCenturyGuy_ : It's okay to be jealous, my guy. There's plenty to go around ;)

 _Raze_ : What? No, I'm not jealous! It's just weird to see the Doctor flirting with someone.

 _CustardCream_ : What? I flirt! I'm very good at it, actually.

 _BusDriverLad_ : Stuttering and spilling your drink over yourself when a pretty bird approaches you does not count as flirting, Doc. Hate to break it to you.

 _CustardCreams_ : That was one time! Once!

 _SpaceBuns_ : Twice.

 _CustardCreams_ : Okay, twice! But I didn't expect them to come up to me, in my defense.

 _SpaceGranddad_ : Glad to know our future's bright.

 


	3. Chapter Three

PondLife: Ugh, the Doctor's currently singing off-key in the console room. SOS.

CustardCreams: Hey, I'm sure it's not that bad!

PondLife: You were him, even you can't deny it's bad.

CustardCreams: Okay, maybe my singing was a bit bad.

ItsTheRoman: Amy? Help? Please?

PondLife: Wait, where are you?

ItsTheRoman: I don't know, but all I can hear is the Doctor's singing. Please help.

PondLife: Hmm, I could help... or I could let you suffer his singing. What'll it be?

ItsTheRoman: Amy? Don't leave me here, it's torture. :(

CustardCreams: Okay, it wasn't THAT bad!

PondLife: Yes, it was. 

CustardCreams: Yeah, it was... 

ItsTheRoman: Amy?! Help! It's getting louder!

PondLife: Ohh, this is hilarious.

_PondLife took a screenshot of the chat._

CustardCreams: Wait, what is that? What did you do? 

PondLife: I took a screenshot of the chat. It's funny.

CustardCreams: What's a screenshot?

PondLife: It's like taking a picture of your screen basically. You can also screen record on certain phones.

CustardCreams: That is so cool! You need to tell me more about how this chat works, Amy! I am the admin, after all. I need to know everything.

ItsTheRoman: Amy??!!! Help?!??!!

PondLife: Okay, Raggedy Woman, I'll teach you everything about phones and this chat.

CustardCreams: Raggedy Woman. I like that. :) <3

PondLife: Thought you might <3

ItsTheRoman: Amy!?!?!?!!!!!!

* * *

BowtiesAreCool: Is anyone online???

HelloSweetie: I am ;)

BowtiesAreCool: Oh. Anyone else...?

HelloSweetie: Nope. Just me, my love.

BowtiesAreCool: Oh. Okay. So... how have you been? 

HelloSweetie: Just fine, sweetie. I'd be much better if you came and picked me up, though.

BowtiesAreCool: Picked you up? From where? For what?

HelloSweetie: Stormcage, sweetie. And you'll find out when you get here ;)

BowtiesAreCool: Or... you could just tell me?

HelloSweetie: I don't think it's appropriate to say on public groupchat, do you?

BowtiesAreCool: What do you... oh. Oh. OH. Oh, okay. Um. Well, um, I'll be there in a minute. Put on your best dress.

HelloSweetie: Oh, okay, sweetie ;) ;)

BowtiesAreCool: Uh, yeah. See you soon, dear.

SpikeyHair: Is it weird I'm jealous of myself, right now? 

Eyebrows: No, I'm getting that, too.

CustardCreams: And me.

51stCenturyGuy: Get in there, Doctor! :)

Raze: This is so weird.

 


	4. The Companions

PondLife: So, fellow companions, time to share embarrassing stories about the Doctor.

EarthGirl: I have so many stories to share.

BadWolf: And me, they can be really stupid sometimes.

DoctorSmithJones: Oh, yeah. Half the time I don't know if my Doctor knew what he was doing.

PondLife: Yeah, i always got the impression he was making it up as he went along. One time, there were these Daleks, and my Doctor pretended he had a TARDIS self-destruct button but it was just a jammy dodger.

BadWolf: That sounds like him. 

ImpossibleGirl: The second Doctor I travelled with used to call himself Doctor Disco.

PondLife: Oh, God. That is so embarrassing. I'm sorry.

ImpossibleGirl: Yeah, and he got into a sword fight with Robin Hood using a spoon instead of a sword.

BadWolf: The Doctor I started travelling with sent a bunch of empty children to their rooms. It's a good job it worked otherwise we would've been dead.

DoctorSmithJones: Empty children?

BadWolf: It's just what we called them, they were basically a bunch of children and people walking around wearing gas masks and repeating 'are you my mummy?'

Raze: That's proper creepy. Our Doctor told some woman named Becka that she was the Witch Finder General, but when she showed the psyhic paper to King James, he saw it as Witch Finder's Assistant. She was proper pissed.

PondLife: King James? No way.

EarthGirl: When I girst met the Doctor, I was teleported inside his TARDIS. And then when we met again, I'd been kidnapped by a robot santa and the Doctor made me jump from the Taxi into his TARDIS on the motorway.

BadWolf: The Doctor is a loony.

PondLife: Wouldn't change them for the world, though.

ImpossibleGirl: Yeah, it'd be boring if they were normal. 

PondLife: There was this one time where the Doctor made his TARDIS invisible and parked us inside the Oval Office. He decided he would then stand in the Oval Office and take notes on what the president was saying. Obviously that didn't go well. River had to make the TARDIS visible again otherwise who knows what would've happened him.

DoctorSmithJones: That man has no common sense.

HelloSweetie: Yes, I could tell you so many embarrassing stories about my spouse.

PondLife: Oh, yeah. River has the best stories about the Doctor. Tell them the one you told us about what happened on the moon, River.

ItsTheRoman: Um, do we really want to hear this again? 

PondLife: Yes! It's hilarious.

HelloSweetie: As much as I'd love to repeat that story and revel in the Doctor's embarrassment, I'm not sure it's appropriate for the their companions, are you, mother?

PondLife: Suppose not. What about another one then? One less inappropriate.

HelloSweetie: Of course. Well, there was this one time when we went to visit Cleopatra. 

* * *

TheEars: Are you seeing this?

SpaceGranddad: Yes. Since when do our companions get along.

CustardCreams: Actually, I think they've always gotten along.

SpikeyHair: Well, there was that one time when Sarah Jane and Rose met.

BowtiesAreCool: They got along in the end, though, didn't they? 

CustardCreams: Yeah, they even made joke about us, remember?

SpikeyHair: Ugh, how could I forget?

TheEars: Well, there's something to look forward to, I guess.

CustardCreams: You know... Maybe we could embarrass them, like they do us. 

SpaceGranddad: What do you mean?

CustardCreams: we've got plenty of our own embarrassing stories to go around, don't forget.

SpikeyHair: When did we get so mischievous?


	5. Chapter 5

EarthGirl: Anyone online??

BadWolf: Yeah. Hey! 

PondLife: I'm here. 

51stCenturyGuy: Me too.

SpaceGranddad: Hello.

SpaceGranddaughter: Hey!

EarthGirl: Ah, good. I was with the Doctor but we got split up somewhere along the way.

SpaceGranddad: Like that time we went to a planet and you really needed to use the toilet but didn't understand the signs so ended up going into the gents? 

EarthGirl: Watch it spaceman!

BadWolf: Oh my god...

SpaceGranddaughter: Well... XD

SpaceGranddad: What? I'm just making a comparison. Seeing if it was a similar situation.

EarthGirl: Well, it's not. So, don't bring that up again :|

SpaceGranddad: Sorry. Maybe it's like that time we were in a café on Spoosh you walked into me holding a cup of Moosh and spilled it down your favourite shirt.

EarthGirl: Doctor! Stop! 

PondLife: Spoosh? Moosh? I swear you make this stuff up half the time.

EarthGirl: Oh, trust me. He's not making this up. Unfortunately :/

51stCenturyGuy: Yep. Spoosh is a lovely little planet in the corner of the galaxy know for its delicacies.

EarthGirl: As lovely as this has been, I've just found the Doctor. Well, my version of him. So, bye. 

PondLife: Bye! Sorry the Doctor was such an idiot.

BadWolf: Yeah! I second that! Bye, Donna.

SpaceGranddaughter: i'll be sure to hit him for you. See you later, Donna.

SpaceGranddad: Wait. What? What did I do?!

QueenOfEvil: You embarrassed her. Duh. Even I got that.

SpaceGranddad: Missy?!! What the hell are you doing on this chat?! Where did you even get a phone?!

SpaceGranddaughter: Missy?!

QueenOfEvil: I am lovingggg your usernames ;) it's cute

SecretBadass: I sensed Missy was on the chat and my 'kill-joy' mode activated. Sir, what is she doing here?

SpaceGranddad: Well, if you hadn't interrupted, I might have figured that out, Nardole.

SecretBadass: sorry, sir.

QueenOfEvil: I got bored. You haven't come to see me in four weeks. Not even that egg man has.

PondLife: Egg man XD

SecretBadass: My name is Nardole.

QueenOfEvil: That little girl whose life the Doctor ruined thinks it's funny.

PondLife: Wait, I'm not a little girl. And he didn't ruin my life. Anyway, how do you know that?

SpaceGranddad: She's been watching me for a very long time, Pond. And, Missy, you didn't answer my question. How did you get a phone.

QueenOfEvil: That bald bloke got it for me.

SecretBadass: What?!!! I most certainly did not!

SpaceGranddaughter: Ohhhhhh, you're in trouble, Nardy.

SecretBadass: I didn't get it for her!!

SpaceGranddad: She must've hypnotised him when his guard was down. It's okay, Nardole.

BadWolf: Wait, hypnotised? She can hypnotise people? 

SpaceGranddad: Yes. She's infamous for it.

QueenOfEvil: ;)))

SpaceGranddad: I hope you know I'm going to have to confiscate your phone now, Missy.

QueenOfEvil: I thought you might say that, so I've taken the liberty of temporarily ecaping. I'll be back soon.

SpaceGranddad: What???? Missy?!?!! 

_SpaceGranddad has been muted for thirty minutes._

TheDrums: Come along, Lady Version. Let's blow up a planet. 

QueenOfEvil: Coming, dear.

_QueenOfEvil and TheDrums have left the chat._

SecretBadass: What the hell is going on?!?!?@?@?@  ekfeuehwoevwibewoebeke error error error error

 51stCenturyGuy: Was that.... the Master? 


	6. Chapter 6

MickeyMouse: Aye, aye, Captain

51stCenturyGuy: Rickey, I swear to God.

MickeyMouse: It's Mickey

51stCenturyGuy: Whatever, Mickey Mouse.

MickeyMouse: Very funny, Captain Cheesecake

51stCenturyGuy: What's happenin' in the Funhouse, Mickey ;)

MickeyMouse: Oh, you know. The usual ;)

51stCenturyGuy: And what's a usual evening in the Funhouse? ;;)

MickeyMouse: Like the Doctor's wife said the other day, it's not appropriate to say in a public groupchat ;)

CustardCreams: I heard someone mentioned my pride and joy? What's crackalackin'? 

51stCenturyGuy: Don't ever say what's crackalackin' again...

MickeyMouse: I think i just almost threw up the cringe is so bad

CustardCreams: I thought people said what's crackalackin'? 

MickeyMouse: No one says that... I don't think any sane person has ever actually said that?

CustardCreams: Damn. I'll be having words with Amy. Centuries I've been saying that. Centuries. 

51stCenturyGuy: I dread to think what people's reactions have been. 

CustardCreams: I never stopped to pay attention

MickeyMouse: You never do.

CustardCreams: This is so not lit.

51stCenturyGuy: Doc... where are you learning this slang?

CustardCreams: Mostly my companions. Why? 

MickeyMouse: .... Don't listen to them, Doctor. We say this for your own benefit.

51stCenturyGuy: What he said. Just... don't ever say any of this to anyone. Ever.

CustardCreams: Oh... :( okay. I thought it was cool. 

51stCenturyGuy: It's not. It's really not cool.

MickeyMouse: Not when you say it anyway.

CustardCreams: Damn :(

BowtiesAreCool: WHAT'S CRACKALACKIN' LADIES, GENTS, AND OTHERS.

51stCenturyGuy: I'm done.

MickeyMouse: yep. Me, too. 


	7. Chapter 7

_QueenOfEvil has joined the chat._

QueenOfEvil: Doctor!

ImpossibleGirl: Are you alright, Missy?

QueenOfEvil: I wasn't talking to you, human. Last I remember, your name wasn't the Docror.

ImpossibleGirl: You don't even remember my name.

QueenOfEvil: That's beside the point. I need the Doctor. 

ImpossibleGirl: What for?

QueenOfEvil: Why are you still talking to me? I'd rather talk to the Doctor's newest pet than you. 

ImpossibleGirl: Fine. 

QueenOfEvil:  _Doctor_ _!_

SpaceGranddad: How did you type in italics?

QueenOfEvil: I knew that'd get your attention. Anyway, I have some requests.

SpaceGranddad: why doesn't that surprise me? I suppose you've behaved recently. What do you want?

QueenOfEvil: I want some poptarts, a Teletubbies DVD, and a unicorn stuffed toy. 

ImpossibleGirl: ... um

QueenOfEvil: Why are you still here?

ImpossibleGirl: It's a public groupchat and I happen to be in it.

QueenOfEvil: Ah, yes. I almost forgot.

SpaceGranddad: Those are reasonable requests. I guess I can get you your stuff.

QueenOfEvil: Merci. 

QueenOfEvil: That's French for thank you ;) I'm up to date on all the latest Earth languages. 

ImpossibleGirl: Right. Um, well done. 

_TheDrums has joined the chat._

TheDrums: I heard you were getting a Teletubbies DVD, Lady Version. 

QueenOfEvil: Yes! Those colourful things are genius!

TheDrums: Right! And the televisions in their stomachs! How do they do it?! 

QueenOfEvil: Maybe they're some kind of mutated beings. Or lab experiments!

TheDrums: Yes! Maybe I'll find one and get it to tell me its secrets...

ImpossibleGirl: This is so weird...

SpaceGranddad: Tell me about it. 

 _LadyMe has_ _been added to the chat by TARDIS._

LadyMe: Hello.

ImpossibleGirl: Ashildr! Hello!

SpaceGranddad: since when was the TARDIS in this chat?

ImpossibleGirl: It's probably her fault we're all here in the first place.

SpaceGranddad: It's possible.

_JohnSmith has been added by TARDIS._

ImpossibleGirl: Okay, now she's just adding people for the sake of it. Who is this?

JohnSmith: Hey all! I'm the Tenth Doctor's metacrisis version. How is everyone?!

ImpossibleGirl: Metacrisis version?

SpaceGranddad: Long story.

JohnSmith: Donna touched the orginal me's severed hand which had been pumped full of regeneration energy, and I grew out of it. I'm half human because Donna is a human. 

SpaceGranddad: That's the short version, I suppose. 

LadyMe: Interesting. So, what is this place? From what you said, I'm assuming the TARDIS created this chat. But why?

ImpossibleGirl: Technically, the Thirteenth Doctor made the chat for her and her companions, but people have been joining all over the place. Because the TARDIS added you and the metacrisis Doctor, we think the rest of us are here because of her.

LadyMe: Ah. Makes sense, I suppose. But, what about the paradox? Surely we can't all be here at once without consequences.

SpaceGranddad: It should be fine if we don't actually come together in person. For a while, anyway. 

ImpossibleGirl: For a while? 

JohnSmith: Well, there's the chance of people spoiling the future. And, like being in person, we shouldn't be here at all. 

ImpossibleGirl: Oh, got ya.

QueenOfEvil: This got boring real fast. 

TheDrums: Agreed. They're all such buzzkills. I'm out. Coming, sis?

QueenOfEvil: Thought you'd never ask ;)

_QueenOfEvil and TheDrums left the chat._

ImpossibleGirl: We're not boring are we?

SpaceGranddad: I think I'm pretty cool B^)

ImpossibleGirl: Okay, no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or ideas for this story, just comment them and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> Otherwise, just let me know if you liked this chapter or not? Thank you x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Ten and Eleven arguing about fashion (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completely given up on using italics for the usernames lmao

BowtiesAreCool: Amy! Rory! Have either of you seen my bowtie?

PondLife: You're wearing your bowtie...

BowtiesAreCool: Not this one, Pond! The other one. My purple one!

ItsTheRoman: I thought you only wore that one on "special occasions". 

BowtiesAreCool: Who says this isn't a special occasion? 

SpikeyHair: I cant believe you're still wearing those bowties.

BowtiesAreCool: Oi! Bowties are cool! And what about you and your sandshoes?

SpikeyHair: Oh, for- they are not sandshoes!

BowtiesAreCool: Yes, they are. Don't forget, i've been you, and they are definitely sandshoes.

SpikeyHair: Alright then. And what about you and your tweed suits?

BowtiesAreCool: What about them?! They're the latest fashion.

SpikeyHair: Ha! What century are you living in, mate? The nineteenth? I haven't seen anyone wearing tweed since we accidentally made a guest appearance on Sherlock.

BowtiesAreCool: Yeah well

PondLife: Don't hurt yourself.

BowtiesAreCool: Amy thinks it's fashionable, don't you, Pond?!

PondLife: I really don't, Doctor... I've been trying to get you to stop wearing bowties since we met.

SpikeyHair: Ha! Even our own companion doesn't like it.

BowtiesAreCool: At least I'm not wearing sandshoes! And what about wearing converse with pinstripe suits?! What were we thinking?

ItsTheRoman: Converse and pinstripe suits...?

SpikeyHair: Hey, that was a bold fashion statement! We started a trend in the late 19th Century with that. 

BowtiesAreCool: Don't remind me. Poor humans won't know what hit them till they're in their late seventies. 

TheEars: Are you two quite done? Rose and I are trying to hide from the Slitheen, but it's kind of hard when our phones are blowing up.

BowtiesAreCool: So turn it off, we're busy. 

SpikeyHair: Yeah, what we said. This is important. 

TheEars: Fine. But for the record, both bowties and sandshoes are out of fashion. 

SpikeyHair: Excuse me? Sandshoes ARE in.

BowtiesAreCool: Oh, yeah?! And what about you, with your too-big leather jacket, eh?

TheEars: Oi! What's wrong with my leather jacket? 

BowtiesAreCool: Hahaha! What's wrong- are you hearing this, Ten?!

SpikeyHair: Ha! Yeah! "What's wrong with my leather jacket?" Pah! What isn't wrong with it?!

PondLife: You wanna go get a coffee, Rory? They'll probably be on this for a while.

ItsTheRoman: uh.... yeah. Why not?


	9. World Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Missy and the Master discussing world domination, the others being worried, and an annoying Nardole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but im about to fall asleep at the keyboard. Not literally, im using my phone lol.

_QueenOfEvil and TheDrums have joined the chat._

QueenOfEvil: Ugh, I am so dreadfully bored.

TheDrums: Me, too.

QueenOfEvil: Whatever are we going to do?

TheDrums: Oh, I don't know. There's just so much we could do.

SpaceGranddad: Nope, no. You are not doing this.

QueenOfEvil: Doing what? We were just discussing what to do to quell our boredom. 

TheDrums: Yeah, this is perfectly innocent.

SpaceGranddad: Hm..

TheDrums: So, what do you think, Lady Version? 

QueenOfEvil: I was thinking... world domination. Should keep us busy for a few hours. 

SpaceGranddad: I knew it. You can't even be in each other's own company without planning world domination! 

TheDrums: Hm, I like it. So, which planet shall we start with? Gotta start somewhere, right?

QueenOfEvil: I dunno. Maybe just some unimportant, tiny planet in the corner of a far galaxy. Then make our way out, to the bigger, more important planets.

SpaceGranddad: Are either of you even listening to me? 

SpaceGranddad: You can't just decide to doninate the world because you're bored!

TheDrums: Sorry, did someone say something? You hear something, sis?

QueenOfEvil: Nope. Not a thing. Anyway, about this world domination plan. I was just thinking, maybe we could start with the Sontaran's? They're extremely annoying. And they're not even good soldiers. 

TheDrums: I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be hard taking a few potato men out. 

SpaceGranddad: Hello?! I am here, you know! You can't just plan world domination!

SpaceGranddaughter: Who's planning world domination?

SpaceGranddad: Missy and the Master. Of course.

SpaceGranddaughter: well, can't you stop them? Why are they in the chat, anyway? I thought they left?

SpaceGranddad: They added themselves back in. They come and go as they please.

QueenOfEvil: Oh, then after we get rid of the Sontarans, we can start on the Humans. They're such a weak race. 

TheDrums: Oh, I love how you think, Lady Version.

QueenOfEvil: of course you do, I'm you ;)

SpaceGranddad: Okay, no! Enough of this! You are not killing off humans! And stop flirting with yourself, it's weird.

TheDrums: Try and stop us, old man.

SpaceGranddad: Oh, so I am here?! 

SecretBadass: Sir, you have a lecture in ten. I would have told you in person, but I can't seem to find you. 

SpaceGranddad: That's because I'm busy trying to stop Missy and the Master from planning world domination.

SecretBadass: They're what?! Why are they doing that?! 

SpaceGranddad: Because they're the Master? What other reason do they need? It's what they do.

SecretBadass: Well, stop them! They can't doninate the world, it'll be Hell!

QueenOfEvil: That's the plan, egg bloke ;)

SpaceGranddad: I was trying to stop them until you blundered in. How do you do that, anyway? It's annoying enough in person, how do you manage to do it on a groupchat?

SecretBadass: My secret badass powers.

SpaceGranddaughter: God... that was cringey. 

TheDrums: Do you lot mind? Me and Sis here are trying to plan world domination.

SpaceGranddad: Actually, yeah, I do mind. I would appreciate it if you didn't constantly try and take over the world. How many times have I stopped you now? 

QueenOfEvil: Too many. That's why we've made this plan Doctor-proof.

SpaceGranddad: Aren't all your plans 'Doctor-proof'?

TheDrums: No. You see, there's a difference between actually being Doctor-proof and not-really-Doctor-proof. That's why we've gotten away with so much.

SpaceGranddad: Like what?

QueenOfEvil: You know that planet, Oto? 

SpaceGranddad: No?

TheDrums: Exactly. 

SpaceGranddad: Either way, you won't get away with your little world domination plan. I already know about it, no matter how 'Doctor-proof' it is, I'll put a stop to it.

QueenOfEvil: You're such a buzz-kill. We're bored! Why can't you let us get away with it just this once? 

SpaceGranddad: Because I rather like this world, God knows what you two would do to it.

SpaceGranddaughter: It can't be that bad, can it? 

QueenOfEvil: You have no idea...

SpaceGranddad: They almost succeeded in taking over planet Earth a few times, they're not experiences I wish to repeat.

TheDrums: You're so dull. 

SpaceGranddad: Better than being a sociopath.

QueenOfEvil: Actually, we're not a sociopath. We're a psychopath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Jack in some kind of kerfuffle.

51stCenturyGuy: Hey...

51stCenturyGuy: Hey.

51stCenturyGuy: Anyone online????

SpaceBuns: I am.

51stCenturyGuy: Oh, good. Which Doctor are you with, again? 

SpaceBuns: The thirteenth, apparently. 

51stCenturyGuy: Okay, that'll do. Can you go get her?

SpaceBuns: What for?

51stCenturyGuy: I kinda need help. I don't have long, I need the Doctor to get me outta here. 

SpaceBuns: Oh! I'll go get her. Don't worry.

* * *

CustardCreams: What have you done now, Jack? 

51stCenturyGuy: You certainly took your time :|

CustardCreams: Well, sorry. I was working on the TARDIS. So, what've you done? 

51stCenturyGuy: Well, obviously I'm in some kind of trouble... with the Sontarans. I need a ride outta here. 

CustardCreams: Ugh, I'm not your taxi service, Captain. Why can't you escape by yourself? 

51stCenturyGuy: Because... I'm kinda... tied up. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm good, but I'm not that good. Sontaran knots are real good. 

CustardCreams: Great :/

51stCenturyGuy: So, what do you say, Doc? Wanna give me a hand outta here? 

CustardCreams: I dunno, Jack. I really shouldn't.

51stCenturyGuy: Oh, come on. It's not gonna hurt anyone. 

CustardCreams: Oh, fine. But this is the last time I do this for you, Jack! Remember that!

51stCenturyGuy: You said that last time.

CustardCreams: Yeah, well I mean it this time! 

51stCenturgGuy: You said that, too.

CustardCreams: Do you want my help or not? 

CustardCreams: Wait! If you're tied up, how are you messaging this chat? 

51stCenturyGuy: I'm very skilled. 

CustardCreams: I'm not even gonna get into that. Okay, give me your coordinates. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- River flirts with Eleven, Missy flirts with Twelve, they give each other tips, then Jack then flirts with everyone, and the Doctors eventually leave because of the flirting and innuendos, leaving the 'innuendo squad' to flirt with each other.

HelloSweetie: Sweetie, are my parents onboard? 

BowtiesAreCool: Uh, no, they went home a couple days ago. Why? 

HelloSweetie: Why don't you come and pick me up from Stormcage? ;) We can spend a bit of time together..

_QueenOfEvil has joined the chat._

QueenOfEvil: Oo, you get it, girl ;)

BowtiesAreCool: Um, River, do you mean.. you know?

SpaceGranddad: Was I always this oblivious?

QueenOfEvil: Oh, yes. But don't worry, you're much less so now, dear ;)

SpaceGranddad: ... right

HelloSweetie: Isn't he just...

HelloSweetie: And, yes, Eleven, I do mean that.

BowtiesAreCool: Oh, well.. okay, but, are you sure? 

HelloSweetie: Yes, I am sure, sweetie. I have the handcuffs, too.

BowtiesAreCool: ○_○

QueenOfEvil: Handcuffs? I didn't know you were into handcuffs, Mr Grumpy.

SpaceGranddad: i'm not. 

HelloSweetie: Not in that regeneration, maybe ;)

QueenOfEvil: Oh, naughty, naughty ;^)

BowtiesAreCool: i um dont know what to say

51stCenturyGuy: Don't worry, you don't need to say anything around me, Doc ;)

BowtiesAreCool: Jack! How long have you been there?! 

51stCenturyGuy: Since River asked if you wanted to have sex. 

HelloSweetie: I'd be a little less blunt, if I were you, Captain. He's a blusher this time round.

51stCenturyGuy: When isn't he a blusher? ;)

QueenOfEvil: You do seem to have a point, Captain. There was this one time back in one of our earlier regenerations when I merely brushed up against him and he became a spluttering mess on the floor! 

51stCenturyGuy: That's kind of hot ☆_☆

SpaceGranddad: Okay, no, that did not happen. That is a lie!

QueenOfEvil: Is it, dear? Maybe I was thinking of the future? 

51stCenturyGuy: Omg

HelloSweetie: that was smooth, I love it

BowtiesAreCool: Will you lot stop!?

SpaceGranddad: What I said. 

HelloSweetie: We'll stop when you're handcuffed to the bed? 

51stCenturyGuy: That sounds like a good idea to me.

QueenOfEvil: Surprisingly, I agree.

SpaceGranddad: Okay, I'm done. You're all hopeless.

BowtiesAreCool: vwevroebeodfkwbw

QueenOfEvil: we seem to have broken Eleven

HelloSweetie: Oops

_BowtiesAreCool and SpaceGranddad have left the chat._

51stCenturyGuy: well, now that those two are gone, how about we all go get a drink? ;)


	12. Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested- Torchwood

PondLife: I'm not even kidding! He crashed into my back yard, ate my food, then took off and came back twelve years later after saying he'd been gone five minutes!

DoctorJonesSmith: Ugh, typical Doctor... 

BadWolf: Yeah, I would have given him a good slap for that.

PondLife: Don't worry, I hit him over the head wih my cricket back. 

BowtiesAreCool: Yeah, and it hurt!

PondLife: I'm sorry, I panicked! Twelve years people had been telling me you weren't real and all of a sudden you were in my house!

BadWolf: Blimey, Doctor XD

BowtiesAreCool: It's not as bad as she makes it sound. I came back! I promised and I kept my word. 

PondLife: Tehnically, you promised you'd be back in five minutes. 

BowtiesAreCool: yeah, well

_BestCoffeeEver has been added by TARDIS._

BestCoffeeEver: Um

BowtiesAreCool: Uh

PondLife: Who's this?

DoctorSmithJones: I think that's Ianto?

BadWolf: who's Ianto?

DoctorSmithJones: He works for Cpt Jack at Torchwood

BowtiesAreCool: Torchwood. Brilliant.

BestCoffeeEver: What's wrong with Torchwood?

_WeevilKing and WelshGirl have been added by TARDIS._

BowtiesAreCool: And those?

DoctorSmithJones: That'll be Owen and Gwen. They also work for Jack at Torchwood..

BowtiesAreCool: Of course.

WelshGirl: What's this then??

WeevilKing: It's a groupchat, obviously.

WelshGirl: Yeah, obviously. I can see that, Owen. But whose groupchat? And why are we here? 

BowtiesAreCool: My groupchat. I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you.

WelshGirl: Wait, THE Doctor? Jack's Doctor?

BadWolf: Jack's Doctor? XD

BowtiesAreCool: Um, yes. Jack's Doctor. Wait, haven't we met before? Planets in the sky? Daleks?

WeevilKing: No, we've never met. 

WelshGirl: Yeah, never met you before. Jack's always going on about you, though. 

BowtiesAreCool: Oh, wait, sorry, spoliers. Forget that! 

BadWolf: Well done, Doctor... XD

_ToshikoSato has been added by TARDIS._

BadWolf: Another one of Jack's friends? 

BestCoffeeEver: Yeah, that's Tosh.

ToshikoSato: Uh, hello? What is this?

WeevilKing: blimey, have none of you ever seen a groupchat before? 

WelshGirl: -_- It's a groupchat with Jack's Doctor, Tosh. Not sure why we're here, though. 

ToshikoSato: Wait, THE Doctor? 

BestCoffeeEver: Yep. He seems to have a thing against Torchwood, though.

ToshikoSato: Why? What's wrong with Torchwood?

BadWolf: Oh, here we go..

DoctorSmithJones: :/ ....

_BowtiesAreCool is typing..._

_BowtiesAreCool is typing..._

BowtiesAreCool: What isn't wrong with Torchwood??! There's so much going on there that I could get into, but I won't because we've only just met and I don't want to hurt your feelings. Plus, you're Jack's friends so it would be rude of me to lump you into my hatred of Torchwood itself...

PondLife: That's... surprisingly mature of you. 

BadWolf: What she said. ^

WeevilKing: This geezer is bloody mad. 

BowtiesAreCool: This "geezer" also happens to be right here, thank you. 

BestCoffeeEver: Anyone want some coffee...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i couldn't think of a name for Tosh so her username is just her name...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested- More Genius Twins :)

_TheDrums has joined the groupchat._

TheDrums: Psst, Doctor. 

TheDrums: Doctor. 

TheDrums: Don't ignore me, i know you're there. You have nothing better to be doing.

BowtiesAreCool: I don't know which Doctor you're talking to, but we do have a life besides you, Master. What is it you want, anyway? I'm busy fixing my TARDIS. 

TheDrums: I heard a noise. In my head. 

BowtiesAreCool: Wait, what? You mean

BowtiesAreCool: Like the drums?

TheDrums: Yup. Just thought you ought to know. Gallifrey might be returning. Possibly. Who knows?

BowtiesAreCool: Are you being serious? I need to know. This is important, Master. 

TheDrums: Nah, I'm just messing with you. Lmao. 

TheDrums: Me and Sis were terrorising some unimportant aliens in the corner of a galaxy and I got bored. Thought I'd mess with you instead.

BowtiesAreCool: That wasn't funny. You can't joke about stuff like that. 

TheDrums: You're such a buzzkill. Honestly, I'd gain a better reaction if I'd kidnapped one of your human pets. 

BowtiesAreCool: They're not my pets, Master, they're my friends. The sooner you realise that, the better. 

TheDrums: The better? What the hell is that supposed to mean? XD what, you think if I learn that those humans aren't your pets, the world will be a better place? That i'll have put one foot on the road to recovery? Lmao, I gotta get Lady Version in for this. 

_QueenOfEvil has been added to the chat by TheDrums._

TheDrums: Hey, Sis, read up a bit.

QueenOfEvil: Okay..

...

QueenOfEvil: Lmaoooo. Oh, Doctor, you are hilarious. Those humans you drag around the universe with you, they're nothing more than your pets. If you think we'll ever see it differently, you're delusional.

TheDrums: Right? He's mad.

BowtiesAreCool: They are my friends! Not pets!

QueenOfEvil: Do you shelter them?

BowtiesAreCool: Well, yes. What does that have to do with anything?

QueenOfEvil: Just wait for it. Do you feed them? And keep them warm, and out of the rain?

BowtiesAreCool: I guess so? They do live on the TARDIS, after all. 

TheDrums: This is going to be spectacular.

QueenOfEvil: And what else is sheltered, fed, kept warm, and dry?

QueenOfEvil: A pet. 

BowtiesAreCool: This conversation is over until you can learn the concept of a friend.

QueenOfEvil: Lmao. Ok. So, past me, wanna go blow up a planet?

TheDrums: Master- 1. Doctor- 0. Yes. Yes, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I don't actually see the Doctor's companions as their pets XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Yaz, Donna, Thirteen, and Bill having girl talk, to the annoyance of Twelve, Nardole, and the Master (Simm).

CustardCreams: I'm not even joking! All I did was ask a man if he knew where I could find the toilet and he practically bit my head off goin on and on about how I should wait for someone to talk to me before speaking. Honestly, I never thought being a woman could be so hard. 

QueenOfEvil: XD

PondLife: Don't worry, Doctor. You'll get used to it. And there's no need to be bitchy, Missy. 

QueenOfEvil: What? This is quality entertainment right here.

SpaceGranddaughter: Ignore her, Doctor. 

SpaceBuns: yeah, ignoring the fact that some sexist from the 1800's went off on some rant at you, i think you're doing a great job being a woman. Especially since youve been a man for god knows how long. 

CustarsCreams: You think so? 

SpaceGranddaughter: Definitely. I think being a woman suits you, tbh. 

QueenOfEvil: Agreed..

SpaceGranddad: Excuse me? I am here, you know.

CustardCreams: Since I'm a woman now, am I allowed to try makeup?! I've always wanted to! 

PondLife: Go for it, Doctor!

SecretBadass: Uh..

QueenOfEvil: You know, Doctor, I think we should have a sleepover. You know, one where we do each others makeup and play dress up in cute clothes. ;)

TheDrums: Like hell you are.

CustardCreams: Brilliant idea, Missy! Gold star for you! Can Bill, Amy, and Yaz come, too?!

QueenOfEvil: yes, i suppose so. 

PondLife: Yay, sleepover with the Doctor! Can we have it on the TARDIS?

SpaceGranddad: Is this really happening? Someone tell me i've gone mad.

TheDrums: I wish you had, old friend.

CustardCreams: Of course we can! I'll get the TARDIS to make a room entirely of pillows! And we can wear onesies!

SpaceBuns: That sounds proper awesome!

SecretBadass: Onesies. Do you approve of this, sir?

SpaceGranddad: Apparently, I do.

SpaceGranddaughter: Can I do your nails, Doctor?!

CustardCreams: Yes! Do them pink! Wait, no! Do them TARDIS blue! And I'll wear a blue onesie to go with them! 

TheDrums: What even is this? 

SecretBadass: You tell me. You're the one planning a sleepover with her.

TheDrums: It's not me! It's Missy.

SecretBadass: :/ And you're not Missy..?

TheDrums: Shut up, egg man.

CustardCreams: This is going to be the best thing ever. Oh, wait! Can I invite River, too?! She's fun!

QueenOfEvil: As long as you don't go making out with her, or anything, sure. Could do with some more mature company. 

CustardCreams: o.O

PondLife: Hey! We're mature!

QueenOfEvil: And I'm the Queen Of England.

SpaceGranddaughter: Damn. That time of the month, Missy?

SpaceGranddad: Okay, that's enough! Stop right now! 

TheDrums: euwew9b2pseiwcwen

SecretBadass: Error. Error. Error. Error.

SecretBadass: Great, now you've broken Nardole. It's going take me ages to fix him this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it would be impossible for half of these characters to even be in the same room anymore, but let me live my dream :')


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Genius Twins and Donna snarking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, along with a bit of writers block, I recently decided to go back to college so my schedule is a bit tight atm. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway.

EarthGirl: Oi, Spaceman, we're gonna have bloody words later. 

BadWolf: Oh no, what did he do this time? 

EarthGirl: You don't wanna know. 

BadWolf: Oh come on, it can't be that bad, can it?

EarthGirl: You know the Doctor, of course it can.

BadWolf: Yeah, I guess you're right XD

_QueenOfEvil and TheDrums have joined the chat._

EarthGirl: Great, like I didn't already have enough on my plate.

TheDrums: excuse me? 

QueenOfEvil: Sorry, who are you again?

EarthGirl: Donna Noble, human. Currently travelling with the Doctor.

QueenOfEvil: Donna Noble... that rings a bell.

TheDrums: Does it?

QueenOfEvil: Yep. But not for you, dear, you're very young.

TheDrums: I am not! I'll have you know I'm over eight-hundred years old.

QueenOfEvil: Mhm, yep. And I'm over two thousand. 

EarthGirl: Hello? I'm still here, you know. 

TheDrums: Oh, right. What is it you want, anyway?

EarthGirl: I don't want anything! You two bloody idiots are the ones who joined the groupchat.

QueenOfEvil: "bloody idiots"?? Do you know who you're talking to?

EarthGirl: No. Please, do enlighten me.

TheDrums: How can you not know who we are? I'm sure the Doctor goes on and on about us day in and day out. I mean, we're just that good. 

QueenOfEvil: Oh, yeah, he does have a bit of an obsession with us, doesn't he? :)

TheDrums: Obviously. Who wouldn't?

EarthGirl: Sorry to burst your bubble, sunshine, but the Doctor's never mentioned you before. Who are you? 

TheDrums: We're the Master. Time Lord. Two versions of the same person. Ringing any bells? 

EarthGirl: Nope. Sorry.

QueenOfEvil: God, that Doctor is completely useless, isn't he?

TheDrums: What's the point in being his best friend if he isn't going to talk about us and our tragic backstory 24/7 to his human pets?

QueenOfEvil: Exactly!

EarthGirl: I'm sorry, did you just call me the Doctor's human pet? 

TheDrums: Oh, so you can read. Good. 

EarthGirl: I'll have you know, "Master", that I am a humam being. I may not be as flashy or legendary as you Time Lords, but I'm just as important. Don't ever call me the Doctor's human pet again, I'm his equal. 

SpikeyHair: That you are Donna Noble! That you are. 

QueenOfEvil: Equal?!

TheDrums: She's deranged. 

_TheDrums and QueenOfEvil have been removed from the chat by TARDIS._

SpikeyHair: That's better. Bit of peace and quiet, eh?

EarthGirl: I'm still mad at you, spaceman. 

SpikeyHair: What have I done?

EarthGirl: You know what you've done. You and your bloody ship are gonna have a good lashing from me later. >:|

SpikeyHair: Ah, come on, Donna. Not the angry emotes... :(

TARDIS: :( :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's final day on the chat as thr paradox grows weary.
> 
> So, I give you... 
> 
> Some of the extended fam obsessing over the many rooms in the TARDIS. Their conversation being briefly interrupted by Missy and the Master boasting about how cool their own TARDIS is and how bad the Doctor is at piloting.
> 
> And a spoiler from Clara Oswald about adventures yet to come for Team TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone that has read this story, and given a kudos or left a comment. I really appreciate it :)

Raze: Man, the video game room on the TARDIS is epic! I don't think I'll ever leave it.

MickeyMouse: Man, i know right! It's amazing and there's games from the future in there, too! 

Raze: No way, I haven't found those yet. I can't wait to play them.

ImpossibleGirl: You think that's amazing? Wait till you see the library. It's literally bordering showing off, even for the Doctor. 

Raze: I'm not really a library type person, but knowing the Doctor it'll be something amazing. I can't wait to check it out. 

BadWolf: Have any of you ever seen the swimming pool? It's huge! The biggest pool I've ever seen and mum used to take me swimming all sorts of places when I was a kid.

SpaceBuns: A pool?! No way! I love swimming, I have got to find it!

LastCenturion: The last time I went wandering in the TARDIS was when the TARDIS herself had a human body. Haven't been exploring since, but Amy said she found a room made entirely of feather pillows.

SpaceBuns: Sorry, human body? 

Raze: Mate, that's lit! 

BadWolf: Lit?

LastCenturion: No, I don't think she said it was on fire? I'll have to check with her, though

SpaceBuns: No, sorry, he doesn't mean on fire. It's 2019 slang for cool. 

LastCenturion: That's a bit weird.

MickeyMouse: I've just been talking with our Doctor and apparently there's rooms for whatever you want in the TARDIS. That's wicked.

ImpossibleGirl: So, it's like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter?

MickeyMouse: If the Room of Requirememt is a room that give you whatever you want, then yeah.

ImpossibleGirl: The clue is in the name.

SpaceBuns: Our Doctor just told me there's even an anti-gravity room!

BadWolf: You do know the Doctor will let you float in space for a bit if you just ask her, right? We've all done it at one point or another, the TARDIS keeps you protected.

Raze: No way.... You're having us on.

LastCenturion: It's true. I've done it as well. Wouldn't recommend it if you're air sick, though. It's not a pretty sight.

Raze: Guess Graham won't be having a go, then. Last time we went on a plane, he practically had a paper bag glued to his face.

ImpossibleGirl: Lovely.

_QueenOfEvil and TheDrums have invaded the chat. Reason listed as; "because they're cool."_

ImpossibleGirl: Great, it's those two.

QueenOfEvil: Pfft, the Doctor's TARDIS is an insect compared to our own. 

TheDrums: And it's an old model. I mean, who flies around in a type forty these days anyway?

HelloSweetie: The Doctor does. And they're an excellent pilot. It takes six people to pilot a TARDIS and the Doctor does it single handedly. 

LastCenturion: But I thought you said he leaves the brakes on?

HelloSweetie: Yes, thank you for that, Rory.

TheDrums: Oh, he still leaves the brakes on does he? Some things never change, am I right, sis?

QueenOfEvil: When are you not, dearest?

TheDrums: Hm, I suppose. Though, I'm not perfect, I must admit.

QueenOfEvil: Who says that?

ImpossibleGirl: Ugh, get a room, will you?

_TheDrums and QueenOfEvil have left the chat._

Raze: Ew.

HelloSweetie: Must dash, the Doctor is coming to pick me up in precisely 61 seconds.

_HelloSweetie has left the chat._

LastCenturion: Right, thanks for that, River..

_LastCenturion has left the chat._

MickeyMouse: Suppose we better leave too. Doctor's taking us to see some planet.

BadWolf: Yeah. It's been nice knowing you, though. The Doctor's lucky to have friends like you lot.

_MickeyMouse and BadWolf have left the chat._

ImpossibleGirl: I have a feeling I'll be seeing you two around. See you soon, Yaz, Ryan.

Raze: Yeah, see you. It was fun while it lasted.

SpaceBuns: Agreed. You had so many cool stories. I'll miss you, Clara. 

ImpossibleGirl: goodbye.

ImpossibleGirl: Oh, and tell the Doctor to run. And remember.

SpaceBuns: Remember what? 

_ImpossibleGirl has left the chat._

Raze: Wonder what she means? 

SpaceBuns: yeah, that was odd. Even for her.

_3..._

Raze: What's going on?

_2..._

SpaceBuns: Um..?

_1..._

_Groupchat eliminated..._


End file.
